


Oh God

by marvel_ling



Series: Original Character Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Sofia is now 28 and finds out the truth about an old hookup.
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Original Character Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/160139





	Oh God

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two to the story "Not Dad."

Sofia puttered around the bunker bored out of her mind. Even with everything going on with the Darkness, her brother made her stay home. 

"It's for your protection." Dean told her over and over. Sofia had cleaned the bunker, then cleaned it again. 

She heard some commotion coming from the main study and went to see what was going on. Sam and Dean were back with someone else. Someone she recognized. 

"Chuck?" Sofia asks. 

Chuck shoots a shy smile her way. 

"Actually, um, Sofia... he's God." Sam tells her gently. Sofia looks at her brothers, then looks at Chuck.

"Chuck...is...God?" she looks for confirmation with him. He nods. "Oh...were you... were you God back then?"

Sam and Dean look confused between them. Chuck looks kind of ashamed. He doesn't need to say anything. 

"Oh my god." Sofia blushes and turns away. 

Sam looks at Dean knowingly. "Remember when we left Sofia with Chuck?"

Deans eyes widen as he realizes. Sofia leaves the room. She can't be in the same room as her brothers and... God. 

Chuck watches her go, then looks at Sam and Dean. He silently follows after her without saying anything.

He follows her to her room where she is pacing about. What does this mean? She had sex with God. She hears him enter but keeps her back to him. 

"Why?" she asks. 

"Why what?" he replies. 

"Why anything Chuck? Why have you been hiding? Why did you have sex with me knowing that you're God?" she looks at the floor. "I had sex with God, that has to be a sin." 

Chuck takes a step closer to her, "Well, no, not really. Honestly, there's not much that's an actual sin. I love sex. I wanted my creations to love sex."

Sofia shrugs, she did enjoy a good romp in the sheets as much as the next person. 

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just can't get over the fact that you're... God. You created everything. You are older than time itself." 

"I get it," Chuck moves a step closer and grabs her elbows. "But Sofia, I love you. As me, as Chuck, and as God. I didn't sleep with you because I'm God."

Sofia isn't looking at him. She's looking just above his shoulder at the door. She meets his eyes for a second, then looks away, There's too much knowing in those eyes. She's now almost a decade older, her once long brown hair now sits in curls under her chin. But he remains unchanged. Besides looking a bit more polished, he's the same short, brown haired, bearded man. 

"If you remember," his voice getting low. "You're the one who started it." 

She jerks at the memory. She does remember that.

* * *

_It was seven years ago, and Sam and Dean had dropped Sofia off at Chuck's place. They figured they could keep each other safe. Sofia watched as the Impala drove away. She turns and looks at Chuck, who had taken a spot at his computer._

_"So what now?" she asked, sitting on his couch._

_"Uh... I don't know." he looked at her nervously._

_"Come on, take a break from your books and watch TV with me." she smiled at him. "What's the address here? I'll order pizza."_

_Chuck told her and she hopped up and grabbed his phone. She ordered a large pizza then sat on the couch to wait for it. Once it came, she walked into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins and beer._

_"Come on." she sat down, flipping the pizza box open. Chuck reluctantly came and sat on the couch with her. He turned on the TV and flipped to some random channel. They watch and eat. Chuck glanced at Sofia ever so often to see what she was doing._

_After they finish eating, she looked at him and notices him glancing at her._

_"What?" she grinned at him, and nudged him playfully._

_"Uh, nothing." he replied. She leaned over and kissed him._

_"Is that what you were looking for?" she asked. Chuck eyed her. Sofia ran her hand up and down his chest. She swung a leg over to straddle him. She could feel his heartbeat elevate under her hand. She bent down to give him another kiss. He grabbed her hips then used one hand to touch her face. She sat back._

_"This is uncomfortable for me."_

_Sofia doesn't have to ask why, and shifted her weight off of him. She stood up and pulled each bra strap down then reached behind to unhook it. Pulling it from under her tank top she threw it at his face. He caught it in his hands then looked up to her. She was already on her way up the stairs. Chuck looked at the lacy black bra in his hands. He threw it aside then followed her up the stairs._

_She was already sitting on his bed. Chuck stopped in the doorway._

_"Don't be shy." she said coyly, slipping out of her tank top and throwing it aside. Chuck slipped off his robe and white t-shirt underneath. He walked over to the bed and kissed her, pushing her onto her back. She arches her back into the kiss._

_Chuck grabbed for her hair and pulled it tight in his fist. Sofia let out a gasp as he started kissing down her neck. He bit down and suckled at the skin on her neck._

_"Oh my god." she moaned in his ear. He stood up causing her to gasp again. Chuck, wearing jeans for once, undid his belt and moved to the side of the bed where the nightstand was._

_"Get over here, pants off." he said in a low voice. Sofia stood up and happily slid off her leggings and panties. She made her way over to where Chuck was at the head of the bed. He pulled her head down to his erect member. She took him in her mouth greedily, surprised at his length. He reached for her hair and wrapped it around his fist. She gagged on his length, looking up at him. Chuck let out a satisfied sigh and pulled her away. Sofia gasped in a breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

_"You're good at that." he said, opening the top drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a condom. "Get on your back."_

_Sofia switched positions to laying on her back. Chuck rolled the condom on and climbed on top of her. He looked down her body then at her face._

_"You look beautiful." he kissed her lips again. He lifted one of her legs and pushed it aside. His fingers trailed down her knee, down her thigh, to her entrance. He slipped a finger in and then another, letting her get used to him._

_"Oh god," Sofia moaned, loving the feeling of his fingers inside of her. Excited for the rest of him._

_"Already dripping wet," he smirked into her ear. "do you want me to eat that pussy?"_

_"Yes, yes please," she gasped. Chuck leaves his fingers in her as he scoots his body down, face pressed against her pussy. He removed his fingers, and slid his tongue around her clit. "Oh God..." she reached for his hair, and bucked her hips up into his face._

_"Oh my god Chuck," she moaned louder. "Oh my god, I'm gonna cum."_

_She let out a strangled moan as she came, Chuck climbed up her body and slipped inside her. She squeezed around his length._

_"Oh fuck..." she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close while he thrusted hard and fast into her. She didn't expect him to have that kind of rhythm. He somehow knew just how she liked it. She dug her nails into his back, on the verge of climaxing again. "Oh god Chuck."_

_Chuck came to a shuddering orgasm, falling off Sofia and laying next to her. Both left out of breath._

_"Wow." Sofia said, propping herself up on her elbows._

_"You like?" Chuck grinned. He had turned onto his back and taken off the condom. She nodded._

_"Why aren't you more assertive like that normally? That was so hot." she helped him pull back the covers so they could climb underneath._

_"I don't know. I guess sex is the only time I really know what I want." he replied, allowing her to place her head on his chest._

_"What's that?"_

_"To pleasure my partner." he grinned at her and kissed her head. Not long after both fell into a blissful sleep._

* * *

Sofia's cheeks burned at the memory. God - Chuck - grabbed her face with both hands. 

"Sofia, I love you." he said, kissing her lips. She pulled him in closer, tighter; her body filling with need. 

"Please..." she moans into his mouth. Chuck grins again. 

"Oh my beautiful Sofia," he kisses her lips once then down her neck, sending tingles up her body. "I know you want me to take you right here, but your brothers are right outside and we have a situation to deal with." His voice was hot and authoritative. She shivered and pulled herself from his grasp. 

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." she said, crossing her arms over herself. 

"No baby, not stupid," he smiles at her and caresses her cheek, "But I will see you later tonight."

He kisses her one last time, then turns and marches out the door. Sofia sinks onto her bed, wondering what she's going to do now. Her brothers, mainly Dean, had a problem with her sleeping with him when they thought he was just an older man. How would they feel if they found out she was sleeping with God himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, it's been almost 5 years since I published the first part to this story, and I've been kicking this idea around in my head for awhile. I finally got the chance to bring it to life.


End file.
